


baby ride (with) me

by tamamushigami



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: Fuma gets a new car and wants to take Kento on a nice ride through Tokyo but...





	baby ride (with) me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> D:  
> I wrote something?? please ignore me.

Having sex in his brand new car the same day he got it wasn’t maybe how Fuma had visualized things to go, but he didn’t complain. What is clean, fresh leather seats when you have Nakajima fucking Kento between your legs. What is a slow ride through the concrete jungle of Tokyo when you can max the gears in the shadows of the agency parking lot. Kento had wasted no time the moment Fuma had opened the car - all cheerful and bright on the way to the car but demanding and needy as soon as the car door was slammed shut after he’d pushed Fuma inside. Looking down in his worked-up state, he sees how Kento’s lips close around his erection and hair sticking to his skin, the heat from the car already crawling under their skin, making Kento’s skin glow extra. He says it out loud way too little, but he thinks Kento is the most gorgeous when sweating. Maybe it’s because when they perform, Kento is shining the brightest and enjoying himself to the fullest - all things that make Fuma happy and so in love, or maybe it’s because he knows how absolutely stunning Kento is when they shed all clothes and pay no mind to the rest of the world. No matter the reason, this time is no exception.

The faint buzzing from the nearby ventilation blends with the slick sounds of Kento’s tongue as it licks carefully and slowly from the base to the tip. Sounds aside, Kento locks his gaze with his own, an intense lust swimming in the dark brown eyes Fuma once fell so deep into. With how the evening sun peeks through the car window and illuminates them both, bringing even more life to Kento’s already exquisite eyes, Fuma thinks he could come right here and now. He feels how Kento takes him in again, twitching when he hits the roof of Kento’s mouth, bringing one hand to the older’s shoulder to hinder him to take him too deeply. While he might want to feel good, he doesn’t want to hurt Kento if he can prevent it. Kento however, swats his hand away and proceeds to only suck harder and fondle his balls as well. It causes Fuma to jerk his hips, because fuck it feels so good, and grab onto Kento’s hair. The older lets out a muffled, low groan which vibrates through Fuma’s cock and all the way throughout his body. He lets out a raspy, breath and he swears Kento smiles at him from below, that fucker. He’d like to take this to a rougher end but he won’t. They still have the tour on-going and more work tomorrow and it’s not the time for suspicious staff questions and judging group mate stares.

Kento’s hands - the beautiful hands that make his own pale in comparison (Kento begs to differ), find their place at his inner thighs, spreading his legs as apart as he can in the cramped backseat, holding them in place as he goes down again. Fuma can feel the familiar heat pool up inside, cursing and tightening his grip on Kento’s hair slightly - enough for the older to feel it. (Ever since Kento let his hair grow out again, all Fuma has wanted was to take a good grip on it and just tug at it. He knows Kento won’t mind.)

The way Kento moans around him again, makes him lose it and before he comes, he tries to pull Kento off in time, but not quite managing to get him off enough and ends up covering half of the older’s face and the rest dripping on his backseat. Kento smiles as he wipes away the semen from his face with his fingers and shamelessly licks it all. Sometimes Fuma wonders how Kento is even real and legal. He smiles back at him nonetheless and playfully whacks him softly before engulfing him in a tight hug.  

He feels Kento chuckle softly, wiggling his eyebrows and hum.

“Well, what about that ride?”

 

Fuma knows it’s definitely not the slow ride through Tokyo Kento’s talking about.

 

 


End file.
